Fairies
by Lily Hanson
Summary: ONESHOT: Little Blue Fairies really do exist. Just ask Kaylee and Kira. They would tell you all you need to know about them. Little Blue Fairies are the ones that clean the garbage in the bathroom. They sneak in at night and empty it for you.


**A/N:** I got this idea from personal experience. I never fell asleep on the bathroom floor, mind you.

Read and Review. After all, you can't possibly read a Kaylee fic and not have something to say about it.

**Disclaimer: Do NOT own. Only Kaylee Ann Hanson is mine.**

* * *

"It's huge!"

"It's bigger that huge! It's a mountain!"

"Whatever you call it, I ain't cleaning it up. Who knows what's in there!"

"Garbage?" Kira frowned, pointing to the garbage pail standing before her and Kaylee. "Hence the name: garbage."

"I know that, but what kind of garbage?" Kaylee smirked. "It's a bathroom garbage. There could be anything in there; from toilet paper rolls to 'female products'."

"Ew."

"Exactly!"

"So, what do we do with it?" Kira asked. "I mean, it is our garbage. We can't just leave it there for the fairies to clean."

"Yeah they can," Kaylee giggled. "Hence the name: fairies."

"Are you mocking me?"

"It's easy and fun to do!"

"You sound like a commercial," Kira laughed.

Tori was in the hall, passing by the closed bathroom door when she heard both her sister and Kira were inside. Normally she would have wondered what the two were up to, but Kira had been staying at the Hanson residence while her mother was away on business, so they could have been putting on makeup, or chilling. With Kaylee, it could have been either.

She knocked on the door, waiting for a response.

Kaylee opened the door slightly and poked her head out, "Yes?"

"While you two are in there, mind emptying the garbage? It's a little full."

Tori heard the two girls gasp before Kira's head popped up above Kaylee's. Both were looking at her in a shocked look, as if she had somehow offended both of them.

"How dare you!" Kira exclaimed in pure shock.

"How dare I what?" Tori asked.

"Tell us to empty Sir. Mountain the Great!" Kaylee replied, with an equally shocked tone as Kira.

"It's garbage," Tori frowned.

"Did you not just hear what we said?"

"We've named it," Kira stated. "We've bonded."

"Someone's gotta empty it," Tori frowned, handing Kaylee a garbage bag. "And the blue cleaning fairy ain't gonna do it."

Kaylee's head turned up to Kira's, while the blonde smirked.

"I told you, the fairies are real."

"Wow, you were right," Kira smiled. "Remind me never to doubt you."

Tori sighed, dropping the bag in front of the door, leaving the two "weirdoes" alone.

Kaylee and Kira giggled as the poked they heads back into the bathroom and turned to their Mountain.

"It's okay, Sir. Great," Kaylee smiled, patting the top of the garbage with her hand. "We saved you from the evil Blue Dragon."

"Dragon's aren't evil," Kira protested, crossing her arms.

"Right, sorry," Kaylee nodded. "The Evil Queen Blue."

"You don't have to worry your little shampoo head," Kira smiled.

"It's conditioner."

"Right," Kira laughed. "So, are we gonna just leave it here?"

"Yep," Kaylee nodded, grabbing the cleaning supplied from the counter to put away. Kira took the mop and broom and walked into the hall to store them in the closet. "I wanna see how big this gets before you leave."

"It might be pretty big," Kira laughed. "I'm here for another week, and we still have to pile the rest of the shampoo bottles on top."

"Kira, there's a trick to that," Kaylee smirked, taking a bottle from the bathtub. She carefully placed it beside the garbage and smiled happily as she looked up at her friend. "There, every night needs a shield."

"I thought they needed a sword," Kira pointed out.

"How will they protect themselves from their own sword?"

"Armor?"

"Shut up," Kaylee crossed her arms as she leaned back on the wall, slowly letting herself fall onto the freshly cleaned floor. Kira fell down beside her and rested her head on Kaylee's shoulder.

"Hopefully the fairies don't come," she whispered. "I wanna see how much this'll piss Tori off."

"No worries," Kaylee giggled. "I made the whole thing up. You see, Tori only thinks the fairies are real, that way she'll stop nagging me to clean the garbage, cause she thinks the fairies'll do it."

"But you said..."

"It's funny proving you wrong when you're right," Kaylee smirked. "It's kinda... not logical."

"So no fairies?"

"Nope."

"Good," Kira yawned, feeling her eyelids become heavier and heavier as the seconds passed. It had been a long day. First, Tori had dragged both her and Kaylee to the grocery store, saying they needed food. Then, they went to Storm Chargers to see Kelly and so Tori could pick up some wax for her board. With it being Kira's first time in Storm Chargers, Kaylee had given her the first class tour, but had refused to let Kira touch anything (she was holding a grudge about not getting to touch the cool bones when she and Kira first became Dino Rangers). Finally, afterwards, the three stopped for lunch.

When they got home, Tori had Kira and Kaylee work in the garden for a few hours, then asked them to clean their bathroom.

Now here they were, falling asleep on the bathroom floor.

"Kira, would you mind a camping trip tonight?" Kaylee asked, slowing slipping on the floor, until she was lying face up. Kira followed (mostly because she was using Kaylee as a pillow).

"Where are we going?"

"To the mountain," Kaylee smirked sleepily.

"Oh, sounds awesome..."

After a few moments, both girls were passed out on the bathroom floor, in front Sir. Mountain the Great.

-----Fairies-----

Later that night, Tori was walking by the girls' bathroom when she saw the garbage bag was where she had left it. She rolled her eyes before pushing the door open, only to find the Yellow and Green Rangers passed out on the floor, with the garbage still piles high.

She sighed before stepping over both of them and grabbing the pail. Quietly, she dumped its contents into the bag, making sure the pail was nice and clean, before picking up what had been left beside the garbage bin.

She walked out into the hall and dumped the bag on the floor, before walking back in again and picking up her sister. She carried Kaylee to her room and carefully put her on her bed before going back for Kira and putting her beside Kaylee.

"Why is it the Blue Fairy is always the one doing all the work?" Tori mumbled to herself.

-----Fairies-----

Kaylee woke up the next more, finding herself in her bedroom. She rubbed her eyes and gently shook Kira awake.

"I thought we went camping," Kira grumbled as she opened her eyes.

"I thought so too," Kaylee frowned. She threw off her covers and walked to the bathroom.

That's when Kira heard it. A scream so loud, it would put her sonic one to shame.

She ran to the bathroom, nearly hitting a few walls as she did (early morning fogginess would do that to you), and found Kaylee, pointing to the empty garbage pail.

"Fairies do exist."


End file.
